Poison Kiss
by MidNiGht-MeLoDY.xoxo
Summary: Hi, my name is Alice Cullen, I'm a pretty normal girl but I have only one small condition. I'm a vampire. Before I was a vampire, I loved my life besides my evil stepdad Jonathan it was so easy, and then I met Evan and Jasper.
1. Running Away

I was lying on the floor, my head leaning on the hard, blood covered wall. I was in extreme pain. I was wearing a white halter top, well, a white, blood-covered halter top now. My long, black hair was all tangled. My eyes were closed and I was close to tears._'Of all the things he put me through. I can't believe he's done this. My supposed to be stepfather.'_ I thought.  
I tried not to cry but I couldn't help but scream in terror and pain as he pulled me by my hair and flung me over his shoulders and threw me against that same wall. It felt like all the bones in my body were broken. But I could mostly feel and hear my left calf and right forearm shatter.  
"You are the cause of all my damn problems!" He shrieked.  
I was in too much pain to speak but I tried so hard with every last bit of strength I had I knew I would regret saying this but I knew I had to.  
"The cause of all your problems? I'm the one who got thrown against a wall and thanks to you I don't have a mother, because you murdered her! But you framed my one and only friend and now she is in jail for 35 years! You-you ass hole!" I hissed, glaring at my stepfather. His face turned deathly.  
I had so much more to say but I couldn't say anymore without screaming. I looked at his infuriated face as he kicked me in my ribs so hard that they shattered into pieces. I stared at him as he was walking into the bathroom to wash my blood off his hands.  
I continued to lie there as I attempted to reach for my cell phone in my pocket. After thirty minutes, I finally got it close enough to my face so I could dial 911. As I waited for someone to answer I heard the muffled sound of my evil step dad, Jonathan's snoring.  
"911 emergency" The other voice answered abruptly.  
"Hello my name is Alice Brandon", I struggled to tell the officer my address and tell her that I was hurt but as I was saying it, I saw Jonathan standing before me. He wore a big smile across his face and snatched the phone away from my hand.  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a cell phone perhaps?" his voice was courteous, kind. "I'll take that." He looked at the screen and saw I called the police. He gave me a dirty look and raised the phone up to his ear.  
"Hello this is Jonathan Brown, Alice's father. The only reason she is hurt is because she fell down a flight of stairs and out a window."  
"She's hurt? A flight of stairs? Out a window?! We will send an ambulance right away!" The officer replied and hung up before Jonathan could say anything.  
"You better be glad you're getting treated!" he scolded me as he literally snapped the phone In half, and tossed the pieces to my nose.  
I was in too much pain to move. All I could think of was that when my bones healed. I would run away. All I needed was a place to say. Then it suddenly hit me. I would stay with Harry!

Harry is my biological father. He moved to a small town far away after my mothers' passing. My mother died when I was 12, because Jonathan forced her to steal and rob banks but one day she put her foot down and told him no. That night Jonathan drowned her and framed it on my best and only friend. Now I'm 17 and almost an adult.  
When the ambulance came they told me I had a broken rib, leg, arm, nose and 3 fingers. They told me I would heal up in about four months. They took me to the hospital where I got all my casts on. The ambulance also drove me home and the moment I got home I immediately went to bed.

**Four Months Later**

After I finally got my casts off and was all healed up I was sitting in my room packing all my clothes for running away. Under my bed I hid a bag full of money from ever since I was 10. I was supposed to be saving up for collage but I needed the money for a subway. I waited until five o' clock am. I got all my bags and snuck out my window. I jolted to the subway and surprisingly it was open! I told them to drop me off in Birch.  
"Look Alice you know I'm very fond of you but I am not dropping you off all the way over there!" The driver said.  
I didn't want it to come to this but I reached in my bags for my money pouch and got a 100-dollar bill and stuck it into the pocket in his shirt. He got the money and stared at it for a long moment then he finally spoke.

"SOLD!". I smiled with excitement and humor. Excitement because I was finally going to get away from Jonathan and humor was because he always made me smile.  
By the time I got to Birch, it was nine o' clock. I grabbed my bags, hopped off the subway, and thanked the driver and scurried away. I called a cab and digged in my bag for a paper I desperately needed. Harry gave it to me before he moved; it was his address. He told me if I ever wanted to visit him, that was the address to go to.  
I finally got a cab and gave the driver the paper. The driver was a woman, she looks vaguely familiar. She had long wavy blonde hair, she wore a white, long dress shirt and dark pants under.  
"Hey this is Harry's address…" She looked suspiciously at the old, crumpled paper and continued," Alice Brandon? Is that you?"  
"Umm…yes?" I answered.  
"Oh my gosh…"She gasped.  
"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.  
"I'm Caitlin Page…I'm your fathers girlfriend! I have waited and waited for this day to come!"  
"Wait, girlfriend?! Harry didn't tell me he had a girlfriend!"  
"Well he does and it's me! Okay here you are!"  
I thanked Caitlin and almost died of surprise. As I approached the white house I stopped to stare at the conspicuous house next to it. It was old and haunted looking , but I ignored it and moved on. I knocked on the door three times before Harry came and opened the door.  
"Alice?" He gasped. He didn't change he looked the same he had short black hair and laugh lines.

"Hi dad" I said trying to hold myself back from hugging him.  
"Alice! I missed you so much! Are you just visiting? Or are you coming to live here?"  
"The second one." I couldn't help it anymore, I hugged him with all my strength.  
I entered the house.  
"I had a room made for you, It's the first door on the left, I made it because I knew this day would come."  
I wore a big grin across my face as I walked up the stairs. Suddenly, I felt a cold breeze run up my spine. I didn't want to worry Harry so I just ignored it. Once I got to the top of the stairs, I turned to the left and opened the door. I gazed upon the beautiful room. The walls were a light purple and two of the walls were a darker purple. I saw the big queen sized bed with a thick comforter and a big pillow. Across the bed was a dresser and beside that was a desk. I screamed and pounced on the bed it was so comfy like sleeping on a cloud. I was so hungry and sleepy so I went down stairs and made a bowl of cereal. By the time I was finished eating, I was exhausted but I knew I had to take a shower because Jonathan would only let me have a shower once a week. So I ran upstairs and on the right. Across my room there was a bathroom. I took off my dirty clothes and hopped in the shower and turned the heat up. It felt so good knowing that I could finally shower daily from now on. When I finished I wrapped myself in a towel I found in a cabinet, and poked my head out of the door.  
"Dad? Do you have an extra toothbrush?" I bellowed.  
"Yes Alice honey, Under the sink there's a fresh new pack." He answered.  
Harry was right; there was a fresh pack under the sink I opened one and brushed my teeth. Then I realized something I forgot to bring my clothes to the bathroom, but it didn't matter because my room was right across the bathroom. I look both ways to see if anyone was in the narrow halls. No one in sight, so I sprinted to my room and got dressed. I went back to the bathroom to turn off the lights and then went back to my room and laid in my bed. After 2 minutes I gradually fell asleep.

--

Lumina: Do you like it? Do you want me to continue? Is it good? Bad? A trainwreck? Heaven on Earth? Do you like cheese?

Serena: 0.o What the hell is with the last question?

Lumina: I'm curious! Duh!

Serena:-_- I'm gonna go take a nap now.

Lumina: Bye!

*Serena leaves*

Lumina: Well, review please! Bye!

xox Lumina and Serena [who is currently asleep]

{P.S. Lumina is the author!!! ;P}


	2. Meeting Evan

**Left For Dead: Alice Cullen's Story**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting Evan**

The next morning I awoke. I looked at the clock on my side table beside my bed. It was nine o' clock am. With one eye open, I attempted to get up. I hopped out of bed knowing it would be a good day. I digged through my bag, and found a pair of worn out dark skinny jeans, a tight white halter-top and a semi baggy grey top. I snatched my towel from a hanger in my dresser and skipped my way off to the bathroom. But as I grabbed the door handle I saw a little sticky note attached to the door. It was handwritten on a yellow piece of paper. It said,

_Dear Alice, I forgot to tell you this yesterday; I was going to wake you up but I thought you needed your sleep. Hence this note. Every morning at 7:00am-8:00pm, except for weekends, I wont be home because I have a job as a carpenter. If you get hungry feel free to raid the fridge. And every now and then do you mind picking up some groceries? Because I'm only home for 11 hours every weekday and most of that is sleep and if you need money just tell me and for any sort of emergency all the numbers you need to know are on the fridge :)_

_I love you_

_Harry_

When I finished reading the note I peeled it off the door and posted it on my wall so I wouldn't forget. I headed back to the bathroom; walked in and locked the door when I finished, I climbed down the stairs and walked to the kitchen.

There I saw the emergency phone numbers that Harry mentioned, there was the doctor, Harry's cell phone number, the police, Harry's best friend David, Caitlin and it went on like that. The name Caitlin stood out. For some reason I had a weird feeling about her. But I ignored it. I opened the fridge and searched for what there was to eat. I finally decided on eggs. So I got out a pan and placed it on the grill. As I was waiting for it to heat up I stared out the window. There was that odd looking house and I stared through their window. For about half a second I saw a tall eggshell white man staring at me. I was terrified, but I was home alone with a possibly haunted house as my neighbor so I tried my best to ignore it. It made it all the more scary knowing that I was home alone. But then I thought, '_the scariest thing more than being alone is finding out that your not'. _I stopped focusing on the man that appeared and disappeared and started focusing on my food. When the eggs were cooked, I also cooked some bacon to go along with it.

When I finished cooking I put the food on a plate and carried it to the room beside that; the living room.

There was a couch in front of it was a large flat screen television. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. I grabbed the remote and flipped through channels. I haven't watched T.V. since I was 10 when my mom married Jonathan. I remember some shows I watched like Alexis Texas and Witches of Wanderly Place. I thought I was a little too old for shows that are rated ages seven to twelve. By the time I was about to turn off the T.V. I realized that I finished my breakfast. So I entered the kitchen and washed my dishes.

I had absolutely nothing to do so I jolted upstairs to my room. I got all my clothes and placed them in my dresser. With nothing to do I looked in my room to see if there was anything that could occupy me. Then I looked at the time. It was already twelve o' clock pm. I was so bored, and then I looked at the phone beside my desk hanging on the wall. I dialed Harry's cell phone number. I put the phone and put it between my shoulder and cheek. As I was waiting for Harry to pick up I was twiddling my thumbs. Then he finally answered.

"_Hi Alice, How are you, is everything alright?" Harry asked_

"_Dad? What do you guys do for fun around here?"  
"Oh. I get you're bored. Umm… I don't know… you could go to the mall?"  
"The mall? Where's that?"_

"_In my room there is a map in my side table drawer. But you'll have to take the bus because your car is still with David's brother"_

"_Whoa a car? Harry you didn't have to get me a car, I could have just bought it myself"_

"_Consider it as a birthday gift, your birthday is in a month anyway. Your car is a black Volvo. Is that okay with you?"_

"_Okay?! That is fantastic! Thank you! Like a million times! EPP! I'm getting a car!" I said jumping up and down  
"Sorry Alice, I have to lift a whole bunch of heavy wood, bye"  
"Bye Harry, Thank you again, and happy wood lifting"  
I_ hung up.

I walked over to Harry's room, which was beside the bathroom. I walked in and opened his side table and there was a map of the entire town.

I grabbed the map and stuffed it in my pocket. I headed for the stairs. I sat up on the railing and slid down it. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a house key. Just then I realized that I forgot my money. I sprinted upstairs and grabbed fifty bucks from my money pouch and jolted down stairs.

I sat on a dining room chair, and searched for the closest mall. Since Birch was a very small town I could only find one mall, the Mystixx Mall. I studied the map carefully and one more time, shoved it in my pocket.

I walked to the bus stop. While I waited on the bench, I saw someone stare at me with a look in his eyes across the bench. His skin was very pale almost blue even, and his hair was short, black and straight. Then he finally moved over to sit beside me. When he moved closer all of a sudden it was cold. This scared me because it was very hot when I walked over.

"H-hi, I'm Evan, Evan Davis" He stuttered

"Hi I'm Alice", I answered

"How come I've never seen you around here?"

"I'm new here I just moved in yesterday"

"Oh cool. So do you need anyone to show you around or something? 'Cause if you do I can help you"

I didn't want to be rude and make a bad impression to my maybe only friend.

"Sure" I agreed with a smile

"So maybe I can start by showing you around wherever it is your going"

"I'm going to the Mystixx Mall"

"Really? Weird that's where I was going"

"Whoa, coincidence much?"

He chuckled. I had a weird feeling about him, but not a bad one like Caitlin, but a good one. I gazed into his beautiful eyes they were kind of a purple colour and a red around the rims. As I was staring at his unique eyes the bus came and I snapped out of his little hold of beauty. Evan and I hopped onto bus. We sat beside each other. We chatted for a long while, and then he pulled the piece of string above us and we continued our conversation.

Minutes later, the bus stopped and Evan told me to follow him out, so I did. When we entered the mall, I almost fainted. For a small town the mall was gigantic!

"Wow...I don't know where to start..."I said amazedly by the massive mall.

"Well, what were looking to buy?" Evan grinned " Clothes, make up, and all that other girl stuff"

"Um… Probably clothes and then make up, but you don't have to come with me, you can go and smash things and all of that other guy stuff" I smiled.

"Touché" he said raising one black eyebrow. "The best place for clothes is Suburban Outfitters. Beside it, there's West 48 and I'm always seeing loads of girls spilling into that store"

"Okay thanks, I'll go there… Umm... First of all where is it?" I asked

"I'll walk you to it" he offered

"Ok, thanks!"

He walked me over to the store, as we were walking, I couldn't help but stare into his beautiful eyes, it felt as if I were floating and I had to hold on to something before I float away.

"What?" he asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing!" I said abruptly

"Right" he said sarcastically

"Hey, is that Suburban Outfitters? Right there?" I asked pointing to a large store that was currently empty "I thought you said hordes of girls come spilling into that store"

"Three, two, one" Evan counted. Just then a group of approximately fifty girls came running into the store.

"Wow." I said surprised "I'm going in" I said walking toward to store

"Whoa there Ali--Allan -- Alice!" He said as he was grabbing my hand to stop me.

As he grabbed my hand a felt a shiver of coldness run up my hand, then Evan looked shocked and abruptly pulled his hand away.

In the store I saw a purse, which would be very helpful. I was black with a white skull on the bottom left corner. I grabbed it and walked around the store. I figured that I should come another time because it was extremely crowed and all I could see was girls wrestling over clothing. So I walked, with great difficulty to the cash register. I sprinted to the table before anyone else could so I wouldn't have to wait. I paid the cashier and started to walk out. But a tall man with a ski mask and a gun in his hands interrupted me.

"Everyone on the floor now! Lets make this easy and painless so do as I say right now or else someone is going to die!" The mysterious man yelled grabbing me and throwing his arm around my neck and pointing the gun on my temple.

I stared into the mirror at the back of the room and behind me I saw a tall, muscular man with honey blonde hair. He was walking behind the robber.

"Put her down", the blonde man said as the robber pointed the gun to the blonde man. Then he pulled the trigger, I screamed and everything went black.

--

There you have it! Chapter 2! hope you liked it! If your wondering, I usually update once every week, unless i get writers block LoL.

x0x0

LuMiNa.


	3. Vampire

**Left For Dead: Alice Cullen's Story**

**Chapter 3**

**Vampire**

I awoke 5 minutes later to the pale blonde man laying me on a strange floor, beside him was Evan with a worried look on his face. The blonde man had his right hand supporting my head. I felt like vomiting until I saw his stunning eyes. They were a golden yellow colour that matched his beautiful hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Me?! Why are you worrying about me? Screw me! You're the one who got shot! Are you okay? Why are you still alive? You're supposed to be dead! Wait… If your alive when your supposed to be dead then that must mean I'm dead! Oh no! What will Harry say? On my first day here I'm already de--"

"Your not dead" He interrupted me

"Then why are you al—Where am I?" I asked

"Your on the roof of the mall"

"Evan, blonde guy help me I'm scared of heights"

The blonde man chuckled.

"Oops, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale."

"I'm—"

"Alice Brandon, Evan over there told me" He said pointing behind him at Evan, with his thumb

"Oh… Your still not helping me get out of here."

"Yeah… I really should get you out of here"

Jasper picked me up off the floor and carried me to the edge of the roof.

"Hold on tight"

Just then he leaped off the roof and was headed for the cement floor.

"What the hell?! Are you crazy?! Why are you saving me and then trying to kill me?!" I shrieked.

He didn't answer me. He didn't look scared ether. He had a straight face looking to the hard, cement ground that was about to kill us both. When we hit the floor, we didn't even crash. Jaspers legs only bent about an inch. While he was still carrying me, he gazed at my eyes, as I stared at his.

I didn't notice that before but he was gorgeous. He was one of the most beautiful person I have ever seen alongside with Evan of course.

"I have to go, don't follow me" He said mysteriously as he let me down and ran away.

I stared at him while he ran; he was literally as fast as a lightening bolt. Just then I heard Evans voice calling from above me.

"Look out below!"

Evan did what Jasper just did; jump off the mall roof. He even landed the same as Jasper.

"I think you've enough of the mall… Want me to take you home?" Evan offered

"Sure" I agreed eagerly.

We walked to the bus stop. As we were waiting for the bus to come again, I questioned him.

"When Jasper jumped off the roof, why didn't I die? And when he got shot, why didn't he die?"

"Okay, I know this will sound super cheesy, but I have a strange feeling about you… a good one."

"Thanks, but your still not answering my question"

"Blondie…is…umm…different." He struggled to find the right words to say

"What do you mean different?"

"He's…a…"

Just then, I saw Jasper, but he was different, his eyes were red this time. Then I saw him look right then left. And then he lunged into the forest in front of him and all I heard was the roar of a bear struggling for life, and then it was dead silent. Jasper hopped out of the forest but his eyes were golden again and he had blood hanging out of his mouth. I watched in terror as he wiped the blood from his mouth and con continued walking.

Just then the bus came Evan and I hopped onto the bus and looked out the windows for Jasper. But he was nowhere to be found.

"Evan…" I struggled to say

"He is a—"

"Vampire", I whispered

"Pretty much"

I was speechless. Just then Evan pulled the string above me.

"B-b-b-but that still doesn't explain why you didn't die either. Are you a v-v-vampire too?" I struggled to get the word _vampire_ out.

"No. I'm different, I'll tell you when the time is right"

"Wow Birch is a really weird place to live in, next your going to tell me your dead or something" I laughed

Evan laughed nervously. "Well here we are"

I walked toward my house with Evan walking behind me.

"You live here?" he asked

"Yes, why?"

"I live right next door!' Evan said pointing to his house.

My eyes widened because I remembered the ghost I saw.. I decided not to tell him because I didn't want to freak him out.

"What's your number? Maybe I can help you almost die again", He said sarcastically.

"Umm… I know I'm going to sound like a cornball saying this, but I don't know my number yet… But I'm positive Harry wrote it on the fridge for me. One second!", I said sprinting to the door.

I pulled out my keys from my pocket and opened the door. I hopped to the fridge and grabbed the piece of paper that had all the numbers on it. I walked outside and scanned the paper for the house number. Once I found it, I told Evan and repeated it.

"I'm going to get you a piece of paper so you can remember" I said turning half way before Evan spoke.

"It's okay, I'll remember" He said grabbing my hand to stop me.

That same jolt of iciness shot up my arm.

"Why the hell does that keep happening?"

"Its… Umm… I'll tell you when the time is right."

I groaned.

"Bye!" He said with lots of excitement in his tone

I raised my hand and walked inside. I plopped myself on the couch and dug my face into my hands. And thought, _'Evan is really something…Oh Crap! Do I like him? NO! NO I DON'T' _I thought bursting into tears for absolutely no reason.

"Pull it together Alice!", I said out loud slapping myself.

In front of me was a coffee table. Under it was a black basket with a giant number of magazines. As I pulled one out, a picture fell out. It was in black and white. And then I saw it. It was a picture of Evan, he looked exactly the same and nothing changed except his eyes, they looked just like one colour not two. Above his picture was the word that haunted me ever since it was typed in big bold letters, it said, MISSING. Under Evans picture it said,

_Name: Evan Davis_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 18_

_Hair Colour: Black, Short_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_Missing Since: July 18 1897_

The last one shocked me if he was missing since 1897 he would have to be over 100 years old! And then I had a flash back of our conversation earlier today,_'Wow Birch is a really weird place to live in, next your going to tell me your dead or something" I laughed_

_ Evan laughed nervously.'_

And then it hit me. Evan wasn't normal. Evan was dead.

--

Sorry it is shorter than all the other chapters...Oh well!

Please review!

x0x0

LUmiNa


	4. Friends Never Last

**Left For Dead: Alice Cullen's Story**

**Chapter 4**

**Friends Never Last**

I sat there; motionless. I was stunned by Evan secret. Then I thought,'_ Maybe Harry put it there as a joke he probably thought I would make friends with the neighbor, but there's only one way to find out if it's true or not…ask him. Then again, I can't just go up to him and be like, hey Evan! Are you dead?' _I knew I would regret doing this but I had to. I packed up all my stuff and dumped them in to an old beat up duffel bag. I picked it up and slung it over my shoulder and grabbed the picture on the way out. I walked over to Evans house and banged on his door. After about three knocks he opened the door.

"Hey Alice! So, what brings you to my house?"

"Are you dead?"

"What? Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked

I showed him the picture and he looked shocked.

"Okay, I am dead, but please don't be scared!"

"I knew it," I said tearing up.

"Alice wait!"

I ignored him and started walking away back to the subway station. Just then a tall man were standing before me. He was wearing old beat up clothing and he smelled as if they slept in a dumpster.

"Alice Brandon, is it?" He said, his voice was kind," To make this easy, don't scream or anything just don't be stubborn and hop into this bag…'Kay?" He said holding open a big brown bag.

I was speechless.

"Okay, I see we have to do this the hard way…"He said holding a gun up to my head.

Just then Evan appeared from behind the man," Leave Alice alone" Evan said trying to be brave… and he was.

"Do you want me to shoot you too?" The man said with confidence turning around to face him.

Evan looked infuriated his hands clutched up into fists. Just then, he pulled one fist back and smacked it forward to the mans nose. Blood flung everywhere, the mans nose looked as if it was compressed back into his skull.

Evan grabbed the gun and pointed it at him," Will you leave her alone now?"

"All I needed was money, my wife is dead, in heaven, and now I'm going to see her" He said under his breath as he slowly died.

I stared into Evans beautiful eyes, he saved my life. He looked sad and walked away staring at the floor.

"Don't go! I don't care what you are, you can be anything I don't care if you're a microphone worm, a book, I'll still—I'll still" I couldn't even finish my sentence

"That was the most cheesy thing I have ever heard…So, your staying here? Your not going?"

I shook my head. As he was walking toward me, he held out his hand smiling. I shook it awkwardly, as he pulled me closer, then he swiftly kissed me.

"Why do you always seem to attract robbers? "He asked

"You really shouldn't have done that" Jasper said with a smile suddenly appearing beside us; I jumped

"What are you talking about Blondie?" Evan said adding too much exaggeration on the last word.

"What? He really shouldn't have kissed me or saved me…I'm confused" I said

"He shouldn't have kissed you—do you want me to tell her why?" Jasper said still smiling at Evan.

"No, I'll tell her" Evan said as his body stiffened up; he look scared. He grabbed both my hands. "When you kiss a dead heart, you sort of see other dead hearts that others don't see"

"What?" I asked confused

"You're going to start seeing dead people, zombie calls them dead hearts," Jasper said interrupting Evan who was about to speak before him.

"Nice try guys, the next thing your going to tell me is when you kiss a human water come out of your ears "I said jokingly

Suddenly I saw something jolt at me; it looked like a little girl! She had brown tangled hair and she had bruises and cuts all over her as if someone tried to put her under a lawnmower. As she jolted at me, Evan tackled me to the hard cement street. I saw the girl, turn around to face Evan and I on the floor. She just stood there in silence and disappeared.

"Okay, I believe you now" I said in terror

"If your scared I can protect you, I can see them too, since I'm a dead hart and all" Evan said blushing.

Jasper made a gagging sound.

"Why don't you just leave Blondie? All you bring to us is misery," Evan snapped standing up, and holding out a had to help me up.

"Shut up! Why don't you go back to the grave, and take you fake sensitivity with you" Jasper replied

Evan grabbed Jasper by his neck and crashed him up to a tree. He swiftly took out a sharp pocketknife from his pocket. He took the large knife and held it up to Jaspers throat.

--

Again, sorry. Writers Block :) hope you liked it! please review!!!!

P.S. Vote for Team Jasper or Team Evan!!

x0x0

LumiNa


	5. I Fell In Love Again Sneak Peek

**Left For Dead: Alice Cullen's Story**

**Chapter 5  
**

**I Fell in Love…Again**

I stood there, as Evan was about to kill the man who saved my life. And then it hit me. Evan wasn't about to kill the guy who saved me. He was about to kill the guy I loved.

"Wow. Someone's getting a mood swing" Jasper said in a higher tone than usual.

Just then a red porche came driving down the street. In the drivers seat was Harry. Finally, some one who could stop this murder session! Just as Evan saw Harry coming, he dropped Jasper and picked up the body of the man and threw it in to the woods. I hadn't noticed the time but it was already 8:00. Harry hopped out of his car and saw me, Evan and Jasper standing innocently in the middle of the road.

"Hey Alice! Jasper, Evan" He greeted" What are you kids doing outside?"

"Oh! Nothing! Just… talking" My voice cracked on the last word.

"Okay, well come inside Alice, you look cold, and why do you have your luggage outside?" He questioned

"Long story" I said slinging the bag over my shoulder and walking inside.

I turned around to see Evan giving Jasper a dirty look then walking toward his house. Jasper just stood there staring at me. But I just looked away and walked into my house.

****Two Weeks Later****

In the past two weeks, nothing special really happened, except for the fact I've been seeing ghosts haunt me, and I finally got my car. But the thing that haunted me the most was, Evan's house. Every night, I would see someone dying through his window. I would see someone; a boy, being stabbed by a murderer. I could hardly see his face so I didn't see who it was. Until today.

---

This is not the whole chapter!! It's just a sneak peek!! Please Review!!I enjoy reviews!!

x0x0

LuMinA


	6. I Fell In Love Again

I am sooo terribly sorry!! This chapter is soo damn short! I dont know why but I'm kind of tired of writing, its still fun but I only write like... rarely now. And I dont update once a week now, more like once a month. LoL. I'll try to update for frequently. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

--

**Left For Dead: Alice Cullen's Story**

**Chapter 5**

**I Fell in Love…Again**

I stood there, as Evan was about to kill the man who saved my life. And then it hit me. Evan wasn't about to kill the guy who saved me. He was about to kill the guy I loved.

"Wow. Someone's getting a mood swing" Jasper said in a higher tone than usual.

Just then a red porche came driving down the street. In the drivers seat was Harry. Finally, some one who could stop this murder session! Just as Evan saw Harry coming, he dropped Jasper and picked up the body of the man and threw it in to the woods. I hadn't noticed the time but it was already 8:00. Harry hopped out of his car and saw me, Evan and Jasper standing innocently in the middle of the road.

"Hey Alice! Jasper, Evan" He greeted" What are you kids doing outside?"

"Oh! Nothing! Just… talking" My voice cracked on the last word.

"Okay, well come inside Alice, you look cold, and why do you have your luggage outside?" He questioned

"Long story" I said slinging the bag over my shoulder and walking inside.

I turned around to see Evan giving Jasper a dirty look then walking toward his house. Jasper just stood there staring at me. But I just looked away and walked into my house.

**Two Weeks Later**

In the past two weeks, nothing special really happened, except for the fact I've been seeing ghosts haunt me, and I finally got my car. But the thing that haunted me the most was, Evan's house. Every night, I would see someone dying through his window. I would see someone; a boy, being stabbed by a murderer. I could hardly see his face so I didn't see who it was. Until today.

I was sitting on my bed looking at the window across the room. And I saw it again. But this time I saw some sort of extended version.

First I saw the guy who was getting murdered run away from the killer, then the guy who was about to die got pushed down to the floor and grabbed by his beautiful blonde hair and the murderer was holding a knife up to his neck. That part I saw almost everyday, but I never saw this part. As the murderer was about the kill him, someone burst into the room. It was a girl. She had long wavy blonde hair, and then she quickly grabbed the guys who was getting murdered and bit his neck. Tears started to stream down my face uncontrollably because I couldn't stand to see anyone in that kind of pain.

Half of me wanted to jump out my window and somehow fly inside Evans house and stop it all but the other half told me not to because I would fall and break something. I tried to figure out who the people in Evans house were. That murder scene just kept replaying, and it took me about an hour to figure out who those people were. Then I finally saw who the blonde woman was. It was someone my dad was very close to. He loved her. Caitlin.

Soon after that I saw who that person was. The one getting murdered. Once I figured out who it was I felt like being crushed and then thrown into a fire. I loved him, and he loved me, I was too shy to admit it though. It was… Jasper.

--

**LUMINA: **There you have it! I like to have cliffhangers at the end to each chapter so I'll get more reviews! I LOVE reviews!! One review makes my day! so review or i will eat you!! Somehow... through the internet...

**SERENA: **Hey guys it's me Serena. Review for Luminas sake. Think of this, every time you DONT review a child dies. THINK OF THE CHILDREN PEOPLE!!!

**LUMINA: **What she typed*points to Serena with her thumb*....BYE!!


	7. Death

Haloo Baloo! Lumi here! i know is short but i haven't updated in like... forever and i need reviews to make me happy so i wrote this bit and maybe- now you will review like now. REVIEW!!

--

**Left For Dead: Alice Cullen's Story**

**Chapter 7**

**First Kiss**

As much as I wanted this to be a dream it wasn't. So I just kept watching my best friend turn into a vampire. But I just couldn't figure out who the killer was, and then it occurred to me. It broke my heart just to think of it. Evan. I started to burst onto uncontrollable tears until Jasper appeared in my room and sat down beside my bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I…Nothing" I lied

"Tell me"

"Nothing"

"Seriously Alice, tell me maybe I can help"

"There's nothing you can do about it"

"Ha! So you admit there's something"

I forced a smile.

"Tell me" he pleaded

"Just…I…I miss my mom that's all" I lied

"Its gonna be alright, don't worry she's in a better place now, unless shes lke Mr. Zomibe who is a nightmare of the living dead"

I chuckled and stopped crying and felt happy. Jasper really knew how to cheer a person up.

"Alice, theres something I've been meaning to ask you."he said nervously

"Go ahead"

"I love you, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Uh…umm… yeah! Okay!" I said still stunned by his question and my answer.

And then it happened. He kissed me. My first kiss, and with the most amazing person- err, vampire in the world. Then he pulled away.

"Well, I have to go now." He said Heading for my window "Bye"

"Bye" I smiled

--

How ja like that? Now click the review button and review all you can!

PS Check out my friend Lexi and Britanie's page its awesome! And read their story Lovely It is so amazing!!!!!! Heres the number thing so just type fanfiction and that thing --- 1758351 there you go! READ REVIEW NOW!

love LuMi


	8. RECAP

**Poison Kiss**

**RECAP**

A whole bunch of people are confuzzled with the who story thing so im going to do a recap! Here it goes!

Alice ran away from the evil stepfather Jonathan

Alice moved in with her real dad

Alice meets Evan who is dead(not dying!!((Kind of like a zombie)))

Alice meets Jasper who is a vampire

Evan kisses Alice (not a real kiss; just a peck!)Causing her to see dead people who others don't see(except Evan)

Jasper asks Alice to be his girlfriend

BTW I changed the name of the story its now **Poison Kiss**.

PS the next chapter will be 4 years later! I know its kinda rushed but you guys are probably getting bored with this so the next chapter will be the suspensfulest! AND I wrote another story called **TAINTED LOVE**!!!please read it and review it! Reviews mean a lot to me!

LOVE

LOOMINUH!!

lumina


End file.
